habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: Purplatypus, Tier 5
Wiki Username: Purplatypus HabitRPG Name: Purplatypus 'UID: '''809d8b43-07a1-49ab-9bb5-ad3ba461688d Categories Project I am in the process of revising the category system to hopefully make it more consistent and useful for users. My blog post gives an outline of what I have done/plan to do. This has already involved around 500 edits. Major Contributions (''For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Other Contributions (You can detail other general/minor contributions here:) *Many instances of minor edits, including: **grammar **spelling **capitalization **formatting (e.g. fixing image sizes and awkward text wrapping, making formatting more consistent) **spacing **wording changes for clarity, to avoid awkward phrasing, etc. **adding and editing links **adding categories **replacing image with transparent background version **adding relevant pages to See Also sections **cleaning up source code **resolved various HabitRPG vs. Habitica issues, including reverting incorrect changes made by bot, fixing broken links/file links, making the change in site urls and email addresses *Added partial credits info for a few quest pages: A Stern Talking-To, Dish Disaster, Egg Hunt, Find the Cub, Find the Lair of the Wyrm *Staff: Clarified in main text that purple names appear throughout the site (previous wording implied that they were only in the Tavern, and may have been confusing a new editor) *Notifications: Updated list of email notification types to be consistent with list on HabitRPG site *Guilds Guide: Reverted another user's edit which added a guild already on the page *Level: Clarified distinction that content isn't released exclusively for level 100+ players, but that these players can still get new content as it's released *Org-Mode: Added screenshot (from Github) *Adapting HabitRPG for Passive-Aggressive Behavior: Several edits to style/tone to be more consistent with wiki standards *Routines: Clarified that you don't take damage if you check off all items of a checklist Daily but not the Daily itself *Sample Custom Rewards: Added suggestion that Fix Character Values (instead of a positive Habit) can be used to award onself bonus XP; added that a custom penalty can be used for late To-Dos (as well as negative Habits and missed Dailies); restored deleted text about a Daily being easier for Wishing Well than a To-Do, with an added caveat that this is only true if viewing Dailies from the "All" tab (to clear up the confusion that originally led Alys to delete the paragraph) *Self-Imposed Challenges: Added Frikster's idea from Q&A board to restore a percentage of missing HP when leveling up (easier variation of previously-described challenge where players gain no HP from level up) *Script Credits: At various times, added credits for 8 most recent quests (from The Jelly Regent to Such a Cheetah) *Seasonal Shop: Clarified that Winter Wonderland 2014-2015 was first opening *Mounts: Removed section about "riding sidesaddle" error after it was fixed *Achievements: Edited Ultimate Gear a few times after achievement was fixed, to get non-bracket part of description matching the in-site description and trying to make the extra explanation in brackets clear and accurate *Orb of Rebirth and FAQ: Updated to reflect that Ultimate Gear does not unlock Orb *Settings: Updated pop-up text for Reset option to match current version on the site *Skills, Healer, Mage, and Rogue: Fixed incorrect information about the targets of several skills *Tasks: Added mention of being in the wrong tab as a reason a task may not show up when searched for *Quests, Script Credits: Updated for Kraken of Inkomplete quest *FAQ: Removed mentions of buying gems/subscribing removing ads, to reflect the fact that ads have been removed for everyone; updated "How do I get quest scrolls?" answer for new quests page, gold-purchasable quests, and seasonal rather than limited edition *Summer Splash: Stated generally that each 2015 summer equipment set costs 330 gold instead of repeating it 4 times; expanded Seafoam explanation slightly *Sync: Updated location of sync button (it's after Audio now, not Notifications); mentioned automatic site refresh every 6 hours *Mounts: Fixed availability info for Orca *Dailies: Removed "edit or delete the default Dailies" bullet point since default Dailies are no longer a thing *Inventory Items: Removed mentions of quests since they're no longer available in the Inventory sub-tab *Boss: Deleted bit about other quest requirements beyond defeating the boss after Alys pointed out that no boss quests have extra requirements; later, added Cheetah *Tags: Removed inaccurate note about not being able to win a challenge you've left and rejoined *Task List FAQ: Added every X days option for monthlies; removed back to top links that were leading to main FAQ page and seem unnecessary for this page *Tavern: Updated list of Resources available in the Tavern *Creatures of the Crevasse and Quests: Changed boss strength from 0 to 1 *Characters in Habitica: Edited Grim Reaper section to reflect his retirement *Press: Added gaming careers podcast with Lemoness *Cron: Added mention of MP reducing to max if you have more than the max *Useful Places for Newbies: Added Bailey image, added more intrawiki links, adjusted some wording for clarity *Achievements: Corrected stackability info on new card-related achievements *Establishing Your Tasks: Removed old workarounds for "every X days" tasks *Cron and Settings: Removed warnings about CDS that were no longer necessary with CDS update *Eggs: Added horse egg *Places in Habitica: Added Flourishing Fields *Creatures of the Crevasse: Added missing description for Fire Coral Circlet Edit by Admin Tier 5 awarded 2015-09-27 LadyAlys (talk) 06:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers